ed,edd, n eddy vs jason vs freddie vs ?
by sadfas
Summary: Hello and wazzup to you all!read this story because if you read it youll understand its way different from other storiesCOMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:hum don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Freddie or Jason or ??? In story ya brb in story

Real pen name: Wolfro King

Characters:Freddie Kueger, Jason Voorhees, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, me,???(Mystery character), rest

of cul-de-sac kids, Reggie, and girls on horses Narrator: Me Initials: M.A.G. Take Place:Cul-de-

sac, Dream Machine, Park, Museum, Reggie's house, M.A.G house,??? Battle Arena, and Black

Hole.

Me first story so no flames only comments, questions, or flames K brb

Freddie's coming for you song

1,2, Freddie's coming for you

3,4, lock the door

5,6, get your crusaphix

7,8, stay up late

9,10, never sleep again


	2. the bad visit

The bad visit

It was the same old day in the cul-de-sac like the usual any day would be.

Eddy was angry because"damn, first I broked my jaw from a fake jawbreaker then I got grounded only by making fake cd players and now I can't think of nothing" eddy said

"ohh cheer up eddy we'll soon get a scam to do like psychology says believe you giveup and you will give up" "shut up sockhead or I'll punch your face in" "butter toast and neighbors!" "oh my this must be impossible because there's dead horses walking!" then eddy said" oh great when I thought it couldn't get worser it just did with saying a song" "eddy, you should be ashamed for talking behind girl's backs!" "shut up sock head or I'll get lumpy here to throw you away." "Ya right like ed's going to do....ed put me down!" "the old talking master walkie talkie trick, very clever eddy very clev... ahhh!" "Double D landed into kevin's house Kevin said "dorks!" Kevin threw double d at the girls and the girl's said "grrr, freddie's coming for you hahahaha!" they turned into skeleton and it showed freddie's kueger face in fire.


	3. sorry

Sorry for being so slow but now I could write some more and before go any

farther I'm going to introduce some of the characters in the story in next chapter real fast

so well yeah k then uhh bye for now


	4. stats part 1

Freddie Kueger: he was a man who died in a fire by purpose from parent's because he would

go and kidnap kids and then he would take their belongings and later kill the children with his

fake claws. After he died they thought that they got rid of them but the truth was they did get

rid of him of his life but not his soul. The Devil gave him a gift(or for another name for the

devil is Satan) to haunt people dreams and kill them. When he does kill them or make them

scared he becomes stronger and if he does he could do more moves like kill them by his

shadow or using power like telekinesis and so on. His weaknesses and his stats are at the

bottom.

Weakness: fire, holy things, having no fear, and having to control

your dreams or killing him in your dreams. Strength: fear, not knowing to control your

dreams, and of course not knowing how to wake up. These are the things that could help you

defeat him Note: if he does come alive remember to always bring holy water.

Jason Voorhees: He was a child who have died because of drowning and you are saying what

was the cause well the cause was that his so called "buddies" have pushed him in the water

and was throwing rocks at him and I guess that your saying isn't there suppose to be a

freakin life guard but there wasn't because they were to busy doing something to each other

in one of their rooms and when the cops came they never have found his body. His mother

has told Jason that rise Jason rise and go and make your mommy happy by killing your peers

and any child or teen kill them because all of them are making fun of you! The usual weapon

he usually has is a machete. He only has one weakness and that is water. His strength is

people making fun of him or people trying to kill him. Note( Freddy and Jason are like

opposite people and if they teamed up I guess it would be impossible to kill them both.)

I will go and post another chapter talking about the characters and their stats so I'll write

some more later.


	5. stats part 2 and the last

ed,edd, n eddy: well you guys don't really need to know about them so there description is well you all know 

Me:my name in the story is going to be issac but the nickname is gonna be wolf, i'm found in no story or show i'm just a normal kid i have people that like me and everything well i aint gonna spoil the rest.

???:he is a mysterious character who is found in movies that one of you which may known. he is a funny serial killer and in one movie when he trys to kill someone they die by themselves and he's really pist off.

rest of cul-de-sac kids: the names are, nazz,rolf,jimmy.kevin,sarah,johnny,and plank

Reggie:Reggie is a friend to me in real life and no it's ot the reggie in team rocket he's a boy who's last name is not rocket.he's part of the story because i wanna make my friend mad and something i forgot to say reggie and me will get super powers.

girls on horses:they are found in the beggining in the story of the first chapter i think.

narrator: he will be the one who will come in the story to say where will they take place and something else you'll find out when i finish the story.

about the real pen name thing in the first chapter i wanted to put my pen name wolf king but i wasn't able to.

my initials in real life is really mag it stands for marco antonio gallardo

the cul-de-sac is where it begins and it's where the eds show is at.

the dream machine is where the eds fight.

the park is where they take a walk so they could forget all about it

the musuem is where they find out more about jason and freddie

reggie's house is where the eds find out that jason use to live there

my house or mag house is where the eds find out that's freddy house where he use to live

??? battle arena is where the eds get transported to some arena

the black hole is the last place where the eds battle to death with freddy and jason and ??? and me and reggie

note:the eds have powers and me and reggie team up with them to take down freddy,jason, and ??? to the death

and one more thing the song at the bottom is the song the girls sang so they could bring freddy back alive


	6. the search

After the incident of meeting up with kevin eddy called double d over saying"double d who face was that?" "I don't 

know but i don't wanna find out"he said. Ed said "oh no freddie kueger came back alive from elm street!" Double d

said"DD i think that those monster movies are making lumpy here hearing things" "But guys that was really freddie

kueger.......oh yeah, BUTTER TOAST!!!,hahahahaha" "Well i should take a walk in the park so i can forget the terrible"

DD said. "Wait up dont leave me here with Ed" eddy said as he ran for DD. "gravy!" Ed said as he ran with his friends.

Narrator:well as you all can now see the chapters was sorta like a flashback accept about the sorry part and he really

meant it well like i was saying this chapter is after the bad beggining and the eds are going to the park so they could

calm down.


	7. the search 2

i'm going to try to make this chapter longer so yeah 

Narrator:where we last left off the eds were taking a walk in the park

and they didn't believe him(poor poor ed).

Eddy:so dd i don't know but i'm starting to get sleepy.DD:me too..yawn...

Ed:ed is sleepy.DD:well i see you guys later.Eddy:yeah sockhead is right.

Ed:sleepy toast.

Narrator:well as all of you can see they are going to there homes to sleep

but what will happen?and oh yeah i forgot the guys left and we are just going

to the cul-de-sac or as i like to call it "scam city"because eddy scams a lot there

well in the scam city when everybody was sleeping tight something terrible happened

In crystal lake Jason came out of the water and Jason mother came out(she's not really

suppose to be in the story but well she has to.Jason mother:Jason,son,rise up for mommy

dear,she has something very important to tell you.kill everybody those bad boys and girls

are still living so rise Jason rise so you may bring fear in everybody's hearts hahahahaha

and go out to make your mommy proud!" Narrator:so Jason rose out the grave from his own wow

well not only that was going on.Jimmy dream(i know i'm not puting up the extra characters

SO YEAH)Jimmy:hello mr. teddy bear,is that you? out of the shadows a teddy bear was coming out

and jimmy went over.Jimmy:oh mr. teddy i missed you!Teddy:i missed you too but i wanted todo something

and it's special.Jimmy:what is that?Teddy:tell everybody freddy kueger comin for all of you!!after that

the teddy burn to shreds and Jimmy woke up and when he thought the dream was over it actually wasn't.

Jimmy:oh it was just a nightmare.he went and hugged his teddy.Jimmy:oh teddy i had a very bad dream.

after he said that the head of the teddy popped into freddy's face and his claws came out and he said

Freddy:hahaha die you sone of bitch hahahahaha.with that he took out his claws and he ripped up the

blanket and he wrote in Jimmy back"Freddy's back"and he later woke up in the morning and to his surprise

his shirt was with some little blood(now the dream ended)and he found that it said freddy's back and

with that he screamed like he never did before.

I need help so if someone like to join or put anybody in the dream because i think i need more people so

if someone like to join in this fanfic be my guest and only ten people could join because that would probably

be enough.and poor leno wannabe and somebody else sorry to tell you this but this is for puting comments not

insulting remarks sorry to disturb you really and i don't want to make you guys angry but if somebody likes to

them keep insulting then okay.


	8. new charactersreal this time

k here the new people comin up in the next chapter

Name:Danny Patterson

Profile:Hater of Freddy,Wants to kill him so bad.

Stats:A well-trained guy who's been training for the day Freddy comes to take his soul,When that day comes,He is going to kick Freddy's ass!

Strength:The Strength of the Martial Arts & Knows everything about Freddy.

Weakness:Trying to forget the day his brother died,Brutally slaughtered by Freddy.

Relationship:Nobody,But has seen Ed a couple of times before.

name:H-Dog

Strength: Pistols

Weakness: Explosives. keeps on almost getting himself almost getting blown up.

profile: Edd's cousin. Always helps him out when possible.

Realationship:edd cousin

Name:Edison Wolf(you took my favorite animals name how dare you nigga nahh just kidding)

Strenght:k what the hell is it you didnt say nothing?

Weakness:you said nothing to that neither?

Profile:Ed's cousin.Help's out whenever possible.

Realationship:Ed's cousin 


	9. the search 3 and final hurray! but not s...

k im back! the next chapter the new peoiple will come in! so yeahz ima start right now just talking about it 

Narrator:where we were we have just saw and heard Jimmy screaming like

a little sissy. The Eds just barely heard the scream and the Eds suggest

that they should investigate now. When they have just got there they have

just seen the message. After seeing it Jimmy woke up and agian was crying

like a litttle sissy. After they have heard this they decided to get more

persons in helping with them with there problem.

Ed:Do you know what this means guys!

Eddy and DD:you were right?

Ed:no, i pee in my pants hahahahahaha!

DD:Thank you for sharing that with us Ed.

Jimmy:Like i said it was awful! First it beggined like this...and thats

what happened.(look in last chapter)

DD:Thats awful Jimmy.

Eddy:The teddy bear probably didnt like him anyways sockhead.

Ed:Oh no,Jason going to strike next!

Eddy:I now hate it when he does that.

Jimmy:Im so scared dont leave me alone!

DD:Dont worry Jimmy were going to call Sarah to come.

Eddy:You mean spoiled brat if you ask me

DD:Dont say that Eddy! Even though she can be a brat sometimes.

Ed:Dont worry Jimmy big Ed here will get baby sister.

DD:I think you dont need to get her Ed.

Narrator:as you can see(well not really)Sarah is stomping her way toward

the house with eyes of flame.

Sarah:Ed! How many times do i have to tell you not to bother Jimmy!

Ed:But baby sister it wasnt my fault it was Freddy's fault!

Sarah:Im still going to tear you apart!

DD:Wait Sarah it wasnt him, hes saying the truth.

Eddy:Yeah brat Lumpy actually he was the one who called for us to help him

huh sissyboy(Jimmy nickname ).

Jimmy:Sarah hes telling the truth i had this awful dream about this person

named Freddy.

Eddy and DD:well we have to go now.

Ed:right behind ya guys!

Eddy:we need to kill this Freddy Jimmy and Ed were talking about.

DD: And we cant do it alone.

Eddy:theres only one problem.

Eddy and DD turning around and facing Ed:How do we kill him?

Ed:Umm i dont know guys the chickens never said how.

Eddy:Sometimes you scare me Ed.

Ed:Hahahahahahaha gravy!

Narrator:well as we see the Eds are looking for more people to help them with

but while they were walking Jason saw them and carefully listened of to whatever

they were going and where ever they went he followed them.

Hey someone review plz?this is sorta like ghosttown here lol well sorta ima

update tommorow k?well i try to well im out and the next chapter name is"the power

of friends bond finally broken?"its sorta like the Eds one of the eds are mind

controlled by Freddy in their dreams by accident he trys to rip up the bond

between them and while he is doing that they are going to meet up with friends.


	10. the power of friends finally broken?

Hey i thank scarywriter wannabe for helping me with stuff(thanx) 

and thank to all the people who participated in this story you will be remembered

in the story.

Narrator:Hello,where we left off they have just left Jimmy's house

of when he cried like a little sissy(sissyboy!)from the incident

of Freddy. They are now trying to get more people to go and kill freddy.

They have just arrived in the museum where they might get information about

Freddy.

Eddy:Damnit!Where the hell is the name freddy!

DD:your standing right next to it.

Eddy:cant you ever be normal?

DD:its a curse im afraid.

Eddy:Hey where did lumpy go off to?

DD:he was standing right next to us a while ago.

Eddy:forget it lumpy is probably looking at some chicken stuff.

DD:well like i said the thing is right next to you.

Eddy:k whatever..Hey damnit see where the hell you going.

:im sorry i was looking for the description of Freddy.

other two :so were we.

DD and Eddy:we are the Eds one guy is missing but he left off.

:hi im Edison Wolf

:Im Jacob Wasn

:Im h-dog

:and the leader of the group,Danny Patterson

Danny patterson(shorter D.P):Freddy too have tried to kill everyone in

our family.

Jacob Wasn(shorter too J.W):he even tried to kill my family.

H-dog:by the way all of us are brothers.

Edison Wolf(shorter E.D):we must stop him fast.

Eddy:k then but first lets say our name.

DD:im Double d but everyone calls me DD.

Eddy:my name is Eddy.

DD:we have one more person but we cant find him.

Ed:i am here guys i just went to the bathroom.

DD:here is Ed a lovable oaf.

Narrator:i guess all of you are saying like"where the hell was he?)

well theres going to be a flash back.

Flashback:Ed was walking and by accident fell on a rock.He was tired

so he decided to take a nap on the floor.

After that Freddy came and well you will see.

Ed:Hello chickens where are you?

Freddy dressed in chicken:im here Ed.

Ed:i love you!(goes and hug him)i love you!

Freddy:well i hate you!

After that happened Freddy got in his head and controlled his brain.

The first thing was to do was to break up the Eds for good.

Flashback ended

Ed:Eddy i need to talk to you.

Eddy:whatever lumpy.

Ed:DD is trying to make new friends and ditch you.

Eddy:Sockhead wont do that.

Ed:I just heard him a while ago.

Eddy:Ima beat the hell out of you Sockhead!

Ed:DD can i talk to you.

DD: sure Ed.

Ed:Eddy called you a know it all and hes going to beat the hell out of you.

DD:Eddy wont do that.

Ed:He just told me.

DD:Thats it Eddy i had enough of you bossing me around and talk behind

my back!

Eddy:ME!it was you who started it!you were going to ditch me!

DD:you were going to beat the hell out of me! and you called my a know it all!

Eddy:oh yeah well i dont wanna be friends anymore!

DD: me two!

Narrator:with that they left home and the new friends left home.

While they left Ed whispered to himself that everything was going cording to

plan.

Ed:you cant trap me!

Freddy:yes i can because i now control you!

Ed: no you cant!

Freddy:ahhhh!

Ed has just released Freddy.

Freddy:i will come back for my revenge!

Ed:now hes gone how is friends become friends agian?

Narrator:is it the end for the eds or will ed come up with a way to make the

bond between them.

HEY!ima update tomorrow and ill make another if i get one more reviews to make a

new chapter.the next chapter name i"the Eds are back in action!"


	11. the eds are back in action!

scarywriter wannabe rock! 

Narrator:Where we last left off Ed was trying to get the Eds back to together but he didnt

know how.When he was thinking the Eds already getting a plan to destroy Freddy on his own.

Ed has just left off to his house to go and get a nap.By the way its nighttime right now.

Eddy was going to bed thinking of his ways to destroy him.While everyone was sleeping

in the cul-de-sac DD was going on the internet(he finally has a computer!)to find

information about Freddy.

DD:I wonder if i could find Freddy in the internet?

DD:ahh right here it says Freddy was once alive and was murderur(k i dont know how to spell

it!)of children.He killed them with his claws of his and even had a hideout.

He was later then killed in a fire where the parents lighted torches and threw them into

his hideout.After that supposebly he had the power to go inside of people dreams.They think

he got the power from the Devil himself.Last place where he was seen was when he was brought

out to the real world by this girl.(its freddy vs jason)he was later killed by jason where

he got out his machette and cut off freddy's head.The way to kill him they think is to light

him up with fire so you could kill him for good.

Ed:I gotta call Eddy before its too late.

Narrator:As DD just figured out to kill him he is worried that he might go and strike Eddy

next.The truth was Eddy was already being attacked by Freddy in his dreams.

Eddy:Moneyman is that you?

Fake Money man:yes it is!

Eddy:yes i get infinite money!

Freddy:no you dont!

Freddy was attacking Eddy but Eddy dogded all of his attacks.

Freddy:Why the hell i cant attack you good!

Eddy:its time to finsih this off!

Eddy had supermoney powers and did dime attack

Eddy:take this and that!

he was doing a whole lot of attacks and Freddy was lying down on his knees.

Freddy:im too weak must kill him!

freddy then tried one more time to kill eddy but he dogded it and by accident grabbed one

of his claws.

Freddy:I will kill you!

before freddy even had a chance to kill him Eddy woke up from the dream.

Eddy:am i awake or am i still dreaming?

Eddy then heard the telephone ringing and he answered it.

Eddy:Hello who is this?

DD:its me i know how to kill Freddy.

Eddy:hes easy to kill i just whipped his ass.

DD:he was weak he didnt have enough power.

Eddy:what you mean?

DD:Whenever Freddy has more scares or more kills he grows stronger and is able to do more

stuff.

Eddy:so you mean i beated him because he was weak?

DD:Presicely in my opinion.

Eddy:You still scare me DD.

DD:im trying my best here!

Eddy:whatever but sockhead.

DD:Eddy.

DD and Eddy:im sorry.

DD:i never said those things.

Eddy:me neither.

DD: but wanna know what?

Eddy:what?

DD:Ed was acting a little bit strange.

Eddy:Lumpy was actually acting smart there.

DD:i wonder?

Eddy:damnit!

DD:what?

Eddy:Lumpy! he doesnt know!

DD:dont worry i made a device a dream machine where you could goto sleep and you wake up

whenever you want to.

Eddy:Lumpy is having a sleepover?

DD:you mean im having.

Eddy:Shut up Sockhead.

Eddy:but you did tell him right?

DD:no but Ed told me Freddy was controlling him.

Eddy:well hey im coming over your guys house.

DD:k but tommorow we need to find the new people we met agian.

DD:we need to tell them about Freddy.

Eddy:but sockhead.

DD:yes?

Eddy:when Freddy attacked me by accident i took out his claw.

Eddy:and when i woke up i still had it.

DD:interesting i will write that in my notebook.

Eddy:well im comin over house now.

DD:okay i will be waiting.

Narrator:the Eds are now back together.

Wazzup!thanx scarywriter wannabe!

review plz!

the next chapter name is"the Dream machine!"


	12. Time machine

THE DREAM MACHINE BE AFRAID BE VERY AFRAID! lol well yeah i know i know i havent been updating for it seema like what some months yeahz yeahz i know well

im back in business and ready to rumble so yeahz wow i say too many yeahz well back to the story!

Narrator:Where we lastoff was when Eddy was going to DD house for a sleepover and someother stuff. After what seemeds like hours of packing(it actually was five minutes)

Eddy was already to go. Now Eddy is rushing over to DD house when we just heard a scream in DD house. He rushed to see what happened.When he got there he saw Ed

lying on the floor looking dead

Eddy:Why did you have to die Lumpy!

DD:Relax hes just playing dead look,Ed standup!

Ed:Yes Sir!chicken gravy sir!

Eddy:I knew that sockhead

DD:Like i was saying its time to go to the time machine!

Eddy:Would you just shut up about it and get over with it.

DD:Okay Okay then i suggest you standback gentlemen

Narrator:The garage door opened and the Eds went inside of it to take a look at it

DD:Here is the time machine where you could sleep and wake up anytime you like!

Eddy:Stop saying time machine!

DD:Sorry!

Ed:Gravy!

Eddy and DD:Okay Ed

DD:Before we go in I suggest we should take a bathroom break.

Ed:Been there done that DD in my pants

DD:i will be in the bathroom puking until i wont remember Ed just peed in his pants.

Eddy:Dont leave me with him!

Narrator:After DD finally stopped puking they now went inside of the time machine the new chapter name is "Who strikes back?"

Yeahz and by the way the mystery character is not pennywise for real i really dont like to copy from other stories because that just means your sad and you cant think up

your own character well yeah i try to update even faster but now i suck in updating huh?well yeahz seeya for now and if you play starcraft and battlenet tell me your

account in your reviews okay well yeah and mine is marcogallardo by the way.


	13. sry

umm yeah this aint chapter but i changed penname its thedarkone so yeah


	14. STATS 4!

umm the name chris the day walker is too long so if you dont mind ima shorten it like CTDW for the guys nickname

so yeah ima start a stats page people so sry 

Name:CHRIS THE DAY WALKER

Nickname:CTDW

Strenght:blood of people

Weakness:nothing

Relationship:once workedwith blade but now retired to work on his own

THATS ABOUT IT!

and the secret character i will give yuo a hint

he gets some SCREAMS from the fat guys when he introduced exercising

its pretty obvious isnt it?ima put two haracters

Name:MAG

Nickname:MAG

Strentgh:pain

Weakness:his weakness only heals him some more and give him strenhgt

Relationship:He obeys nobody,he works with his partner,disobey him and pay the ultimate price

Name:Reginald

Nickname:Reggie

Strenght:Blue

Weakness:Red

Relationship:He only is a partner with MAG nothing more and sometimes a friend in need

So as you see ill post the new chapter up and yuor welcome chris

the next chapter will be"who strikes back?"btu i dont wanna spoil it so see for yourself and in the

next chapter i will tell who the mystery character is and the only new person yuo gonna see is only

going to be Chris these other persons will come in later much later 


	15. Mystery Character finally found out!

THE MYSTERY CHARACTER IS...AND THATS THE MYSTERY CHARACTER!NAHH LOL the real mystery character 

is no other than our dumbest killer...SCREAM!WOOT WOOT! yeah soem of you might think that hes

not dumb but people really look at it,he could hardly kill a fly!He only gives a scare because of

his ugly face lol well thats my opinion just saying and now to the story!by the way the next chapter will be different

Narrator:Where we last left off the Eds were just going in the time machine while something was

occuring in the park...

:damnit i need to find the Eds for their help

Jason:Not so fast CTDW(he finally talks!)

CTDW:FUCK!How did you know it was me?

Jason:Please i recognize that voice anywhere after you was pushing me into the water

CTDW:I didnt know that you couldnt swim!

Jason:well thats too late for now now aint it?

CTDW:Go back to hell where yuo belong!

Jason:Me?Hhahahah yuor the one who should goto hell for drowning me.

CTDW:Shut up you demon its time for you to die!

Jason:Lets see about that

Narrator:Jason then got the back of him and stabbed him in his left arm.Then CTDW got his sword

and cutted his stomach leaving a wound

Jason:You may have gotten me this time but you wont get me next time!

Narrator:After that Jason ran into the woods.

CTDW:Must...get...the Eds

Narrator:CTDW walked limply to DD house and he got there right in time before they were going to

sleep.He than ranged the doorbell.

DD:Wait here guys ima go get the door.

Narrator:DD went to open the door when he saw CTDW.

DD:Oh my god!Guys come here quick I need help!

Eddy:what is it...OMG!

CTDW:Plz...help...me.

DD:Eddy get me the medical kit,you Ed help me carry him to the couch.

Narrator:Ed and DD carried him to the couch then after a while Eddy came with the kit.

DD:Ima have todo surgery I suggest yuo guys wait patiently in my room.

Ed:Aya captain!

Eddy:Shut up Lumpy.

Narrator:After what seemed like four hours(it was really two hours) DD finally came in.

Eddy:So how he doing sockhead?

DD:He has a serious wound but it should heal in two days.

Eddy:Two days!That means we cant goto the dream machine until he wakes up.

DD:I know thats why one of us have to stay.

Eddy:Just dont let Lumpy handle it or hes gonna make him get knock out with his horrible smell.

Ed:Good times,goodtimes.

DD:Okay,I will stay here first but by the way if something is going bad i will take you guys out.

Ed:Why dont you just take him with you guys?

Eddy:Lumpy!You finally found a brain!

Ed:I love chickens guys!

Eddy:Ihate it when we lose him.

DD:Me too.

DD:Well lets go and put him in the dream machine maybe his arm wont be injured.

Eddy:Atleast its better than staying here with Lumpy Ed:Okey Dokey!

Narrator:Well after what seems like foreverthye finally lifted him up

DD:Ready?

Eddy:Just go already Sockhead im getting pissed off

Ed:Chickens are waiting for me!

DD:Umm yeah im going to start it now.

Narrator:While they were gettingready for the time machine someone was watching them.

:Do you think we should go in their minds?

:If yuo wish all i want is to get rid of them all.

:Yes my Lord

who are these mystery characters?find out in the next chapter"who strikes back?" this chaPTER IS

Mystery Character found out!


	16. Who Strikes Back?

so the character is actually scream but you should of found that out in the other chapter so yeah.umm i dont have that much

ideas for now so if you have some share them but i will only take some not all and i will introduce the persons who told me about

it.AND NOW BACK WITH THE STORY!YAHOO DMANIT I SHOULD STOP SAYING THAT!

Narrator:Where we left off who are the mystery characetrs?DD started the time machine and started to get in.It been a long time

with the team of DP.

D.P:Damnit where did the Eds live agian?

H-Dog:I dont know.

J.W:Dont look at me.

Narrator:Everyone started to look at E.W

E.W:I hate it when I have good memory...hes right in the left of the huge circle.

Others:Got it

Narrator:They were about to get there when they saw something move in the bushes.

P.D:Gang its time to check it out.

Narrator:They were checking it out but they found out nothing.

P.D:Must be ours imagination.

Narrator:Then they heard a mysterious voice..maybe its the unknown characters?

Jason:Time to die!

P.D:Fuck!

Narrator:Jason came down and slashed at P.D

Jason:This is funner than killing adults!

H-Dog:Then you must be on crack!

Jason:Actually how did you know?

Narrator:Jason then slashed at H-Dog but before he tried he slashed him back.

Jason:AHHH!

Narrator:Jason then took down on H-Dog down.

H-Dog:AHHHH!

J.W:Take that and that!

Narrator:Jason was down once more but hitted J.W in the solid side of his blade...by his head.

Jason:Come on you weaklings!Show me what you got!

E.W:Your forgetting about me!

Narrator:E.W took down Jason but then Jason encountered that by fist in the stomach.E.W then started to cough up blood

and fell down unconsious.Jason rose once more,unable to finish them off.

Jason:You got lucky this time kids.

Narrator:Jason then dissapears in underground btu then someone came up behind him.

:Nighty night Jason!

Narrator:Jason then was injected with sleeping liquids and then fell asleep.

:My job here is done and must make a connection with Jason and Freddy.

Narrator:The mysterious guy then just left to his servant.

:You may go in their dreams now I just took care of Jason.

:Thankyou master for letting me do this.

Narrator? then started to meditate in a deep mental state and was connected with the Eds.

Eddy:Yo anyone there?

Ed:I love chickens!

Eddy:Lumpy!

Ed:No chickens?

Eddy:Hey where is sockhead?

DD:Im overhere with CTDW

Eddy:Great!

CTDW:Wow i never had a chance to repay you guys.

DD:It was nothing.

Eddy:Shut up sockhead!You can repay us with cash!

DD:Eddy!

Eddy:STFU sockhead.

CTDW:Ima give you money after we wake up.

Narrator:Then they started to hear a strange voice.

Freddy:Come out my little mouses for it is time to be killed!

Ed:No its Freddy guys!

Freddy:Damnit not you agian!

Eddy:You know this guy?

Ed:He was the guy who was mindcontroling me in the beggining.

Freddy:I should of killed you when I had a chance!But know I am with more power!

Ed:Lets see.

DD:Im going to have to think up something fast.Wait thats it!

Eddy:What?

DD:Think of something!What ever you think it comes up!

Eddy:Now your talking sockhead!

Ed:I wish im chicken lad.

Eddy:Money man!

DD:Mental boy!

Eddy:oo Are you serious?

DD:You will see.

Narrator:Ed turned into chicken lad(he does chicken attacks).Eddy turned back into his money costume in the episode of

when Johnny became Melon Boy.DD turned into a...nothing!

Eddy:You didnt change?

DD:You will see.

Narrator:Freddy charged at CTDW because he had nothing.

Freddy:Die!

CTDW:Not so fast!

Narrator:He then quickly disappeared.

Freddy:Where are you?

CTDW:Right in back of you!

Narrator:He then slashed at Freddy:making a mark.

Freddy:Fuk!im still not strong enough to regenerate.Die Ed!

Ed:Come at me!

Narrator:Ed then layed alot of chicken eggs all at once and they were borned.

Ed:My little babies,ATTACK!

Freddy:Thats the reason why i dont like chickens!

Narrator:Freddy then started to run from chickens.

Freddy:Enough!Time to kill!

Narrator:He then killed all of the chckens and was going toward to Eddy.

Freddy:Die!

Eddy:Kiss my ass then!Super dollar attack!

Narrator:Eddy then made a devasting blow at Freddy which knocked him down.

Freddy:Grrr...Time to die!

Narrator:Freddy then charged at DD for one final attack.

DD:I dont think so!

Narrator:DD then did a mental blast at Freddy then lifted him in the air and made him fly top of the guys heads over.

DD:Thats why I like science.

Freddy:Thats it its time to die!SUPER NIGHTMARE ATTACK!

Narrator:Freddy then turned into fire and burned everything in its way.Everyone then was unconsious accept for Freddy.

Freddy:Time to finish them off!

?really dont think so.

Narrator:Then he came down and made Freddy unconsious.

:That should teach him a lesson.

Narrator:All of a sudden they all woke up.

DD:Who are you?

:My name is Reginald,but you can call me Reggie.

DD:Well our names are-

Reggie:DD,CTDW,Eddy,and Ed

DD:How did you know our names?

Reggie:I have spying on you guys and you guys need much more training.

Eddy:Yeah we know we know

Reggie:Well it is time for me to leave and by the way catch.

Narrator:He then threw them a bottle and some weapons and potions.

Reggie:The bottle is for CTDW,the weapons are for you,you guys gonna need it,and the potions are for your dream powers

to come to life.By the way,drink them after you wake and that should be right about now,seeya.

Narrator:All of a sudden the Eds woke up.

DD: That!Was strange.

Eddy:Tell me about it.

DD:Hey we still have the stuff!

Eddy:That reggie guy was right.

DD:Well CTDW i believe this is yours.

CTDW:Thanx.

Narrator:CTDW then drank it and the wound healed quickly.

Ed:Wow!Its like in episode 5 of chicken when you heal very quickly!

DD:Where did you know that?

Ed:All thanx to television!

Eddy:Hey get the other stuff.

DD:I totally forgot about them.

Eddy:Okay now your just trying to act cool.

DD:Sorry.

Eddy:Lets see what the weapons are.

DD:Lets see,we have a money staff(thats for Eddy),a chicken costume and a egg sword(Ed),and for me a gravity gloves and

some herbs for healing.

Eddy:Get the potions now.

DD:K the mental potion is for me,the chicken lad is for Ed,and the money man is for you Eddy.

Eddy:Hell yeah now I could make money now!

Narrator:As they were getting their stuff the other mysterious guy was wactching them.

:I see that you gave them the stuff.

Reggie:Yes my lord sooner they might become a challenge.

:Very well bring me my stuff I will hire someone to take them out.

Reggie:I shall do it sire because-

:No!You are too stong for them I must get something weaker for them.

Reggie:Like who my sire?

:His name is Scream.

Yeah this chapter is long so ima skip three chapters because it took me about a hour damnit i cannot believe the persons who made final fantasy eds could of wrote long so yeah lol dman that was long so then next chapter will be"two next surprieses.


	17. GOODBYE!

Yeah i know i havent wrote anything yet but i just came and now im going to mexico so ima be gone for a month till then ima chill in mexico


	18. IM BACK!

hehehe how is it all my fans its been a long time since i wrote like a month or so sorta so the next chapter will be "Two Next Surprises"so good day all of you!


	19. Two Next Surprises

YES!im finally going to make the chapter that everyone is waiting for!

We will start in three seconds

1

2

and

3!

Narrator:Where we left off we will take abit from the last chapter...FLASHBACK CHAPTER!

Narrator:As they were getting their stuff the other mysterious guy was wactching them.

:I see that you gave them the stuff.

Reggie:Yes my lord sooner they might become a challenge.

:Very well bring me my stuff I will hire someone to take them out.

Reggie:I shall do it sire because-

:No!You are too stong for them I must get something weaker for them.

Reggie:Like who my sire?

:His name is Scream..

FLASHBACK ENDED!

Narrator:So that is what happened and we will start from where we left off

Reggie:But master i promise to go easy on them

:No!

Reggie:But-

:When i say no is a no!

Reggie:Yes master...

Narrator:So they try to do a mental connect with Scream.

:Scream!

Scream:Im trying to kill someone!

:Please you could hardly kill a fly.

Scream dont make me go there and kill you.

:You mean dont make me go and try to kill you.

Scream:Leave me alone for now!

:K then but i will do a mental attack which could kill you.

Scream:Alright you win damnit!

:Thats what i thought.Where in cul-de-sac i expect you to come here fast.

Scream:Whatever.

Narrator:After a while Reggie went to see what the eds were doing.

Eddy:Is that all you got Ed?

Ed:No way Eddy!

Narrator:After a while he figured out they were training.

Reggie:There training hard i see.Now i must see how good they are.

Narrator:He jumped out and he was about todo a slash at Eddy when he turned around and blocked it.They started to get into a intensive battle.

Reggie:I see that you have gotten better.

Eddy:That aint nothin yet!

Narrator:Eddy then did a massive money blast,jumped,and slammed down his money staff right on his chest.

Reggie:You gotten much...cant breathe!

Eddy:Sorry

Narrator:Eddy got up but then tripped Eddy with his foot.

Reggie:You could never trust someone so stay alert.

Eddy:You got lucky on that one. :(

Narrator:They trained for a while then he trained with the others(including CW)till his master called him with his mind.

Reggie:I must go now someone is calling me.

All Others:GOODBYE!

Narrator:With that he went to his master.After he got there his master was smiling.

:I want youto meet someone.

Narrator:Scream turned around.

Reggie:WTF!

Scream:STFU!

Reggie:HE CANT BE SCREAM! HES TOO FRICKIN UGLY!

Scream:I said shut the fuck up!

:Silence!

Narrator:Everything became quiet.

:Scream will do his job and you will see that he does it correctly.

Reggie:Yes my master.

Narrator:So now they leave for the Eds houses but it looks like someone got their first.

Reggie:Who is he?

Scream:Dont matter lets just see the show.

Narrator:So they watched and the next chapter will be "Whos Our Guest Tonight?"

Hey how is everybody been a long while sorta...well im back!i do chapter tomorrow!


	20. PREMUIM

hello everybody im starting a premuim service which includes

reading my stories first

telling me to add extra stuff

giving me hints

emailing me a review first if you want

and you could if you want send me stories about your chapters the maximum capacity for persons will be ten and the off will end in sept.10 and email me between 10:00 to 2:00 and usually i answer but in sept 10 its later


	21. FU& with the premuim

Oh fuck the premuim let it goto hell!

now imma go and continue with a review or without a reveiew so yeah!i will start the story in the next chapter so yeah


	22. Who's our guest tonight

Hello been a long time since i seen some people well actually no not really but were near the end but the story will not die!

there will be a sequel to this story so yeah but cant talk about it so yeah

this chapter will be "Who's our guest tonight"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator:Where we last left off ehh dangit i explain too much!Imma go and hire flashbacks!

FLASHBACK!

Narrator:With that he went to his master.After he got there his master was smiling.

:I want youto meet someone.

Narrator:Scream turned around.

Reggie:WTF!

Scream:STFU!

Reggie:HE CANT BE SCREAM! HES TOO FRICKIN UGLY!

Scream:I said shut the fuck up!

:Silence!

Narrator:Everything became quiet.

:Scream will do his job and you will see that he does it correctly.

Reggie:Yes my master.

Narrator:So now they leave for the Eds houses but it looks like someone got their first.

Reggie:Who is he?

Scream:Dont matter lets just see the show.

Narrator:So they watched and the next chapter will be "Whos Our Guest Tonight?"

FLASHBACK ENDED!

Narrator:Much better.So now we will see who is this guy...

Reggie:Shouldnt we tell the master

Scream:he already knows anyways i just told him and he said its fine.

Reggie:K then..

Narrator:The guy entered the first house and its...ED! Wait a second the guy is(drumroll)...Jason! Jason just entered the house to see if anyone is awake.

Jason:HELLO!

Narrator:He heard nothing accept just snores

Jason:This is gonna be easy like taking candy from a baby.

Narrator:Jason checks every room to find Sarah but no parents.

Jason:Ima go and have some fun with her first(not the fucking kind perverts..).

Narrator:Jason walked up to her and started to make a little cut in her skin.

Jason:This is where the fun starts.

Narrator:Jason then took some blood from the cut and gave it to Sarah as something to drink.Sarah then started to wake up.

Sarah:Jimmy?

Jason:Guess agian.

Sarah:Ahhh! A big ugly zombie!

Jason:Close enough.

Narrator:Jason then started to in her on the floor and got a peice of curtain and used it as rope.Next he tied her hands and legs to the bed.

Jason:This wont hurt a bit.

Narrator: my nickname will be N for now on...Like i was saying Jason then started to cut all of her hair.

Sarah:Ed help me please!

Jason:No one will hear you because everyones asleep.

N:Sarah then started to cry and Jason slapped her hard.

Jason:And now its time to move lower hehehehehe...

N:He then started to make a cut big in her two cheeks.

Jason:Like i said this wont hurt a bit..well to me it aint hehehe!

Sarah:Mommy Daddy help me!OWWWW!

N:Jason then started to cut her shirt open

Sarah:What are you doing!

Jason Youll see hehehe.

N:He then started to make a cut in her chest but a big one.

Sarah:Owww!

Jason:Hush my little baby dont cry.

N:Jason then letted his sword fall to her leg which cutted it off.

Jason:Oops my mistake.

Sarah:Ed!

Jason:Time for the other one!

N:He then started to cut the other leg.

Sarah:My legs!

Jason:You were gonna lose them anyways.

N:He then slammed his sword and cutted her two hands off hard.

Sarah:Ed...

N:Sarah was then starting to see white everywhere then black.

Sarah:Ed sorry for..me...being a bad sister...

Jason:Nighty night little brat!

N:Sarah then heard him lifting his sword then she heard a splat then she died...Jason cutted off her head.

Jason:I feel much better but now to kill the so called "Ed"

N:Jason then looked till he found him.

Jason:Im going to do the same that i did to your sister.

N:Jason then lifted his sword up high and his sword was gonna reach to his head when-

To Be Continued...

Yeah i know i bet one of you are saying that i hate you marco for leaving us hanging but i felt like it hehehe...

The next chapter will be "Who's our guest tonight part 2"


	23. Who's Our Guest Tonight Part 2

Hiya everyone! its"whos our guest tonight part2! the story will start now and i will shut up

N:Time for Flash back!

LOOOONG FLASHBACK!

Narrator:Jason then started to in her on the floor and got a peice of curtain and used it as rope.Next he tied her hands and legs to the bed.

Jason:This wont hurt a bit.

Narrator: my nickname will be N for now on...Like i was saying Jason then started to cut all of her hair.

Sarah:Ed help me please!

Jason:No one will hear you because everyones asleep.

N:Sarah then started to cry and Jason slapped her hard.

Jason:And now its time to move lower hehehehehe...

N:He then started to make a cut big in her two cheeks.

Jason:Like i said this wont hurt a bit..well to me it aint hehehe!

Sarah:Mommy Daddy help me!OWWWW!

N:Jason then started to cut her shirt open

Sarah:What are you doing!

Jason Youll see hehehe.

N:He then started to make a cut in her chest but a big one.

Sarah:Owww!

Jason:Hush my little baby dont cry.

N:Jason then letted his sword fall to her leg which cutted it off.

Jason:Oops my mistake.

Sarah:Ed!

Jason:Time for the other one!

N:He then started to cut the other leg.

Sarah:My legs!

Jason:You were gonna lose them anyways.

N:He then slammed his sword and cutted her two hands off hard.

Sarah:Ed...

N:Sarah was then starting to see white everywhere then black.

Sarah:Ed sorry for..me...being a bad sister...

Jason:Nighty night little brat!

N:Sarah then heard him lifting his sword then she heard a splat then she died...Jason cutted off her head.

Jason:I feel much better but now to kill the so called "Ed"

N:Jason then looked till he found him.

Jason:Im going to do the same that i did to your sister.

N:Jason then lifted his sword up high and his sword was gonna reach to his head when-

To Be Continued...

END LOOONG FLASHBACK!

N:And now to say what happened!...

N:Jason then lifted his sword up high and his sword was gonna reach to his head when he slammed down his sword at his head but to find no blood.

Jason:What the-

Ed:Die for killing my baby sister!

Jason:MotherFucker!

N:Ed slammed down his sword at Jason but with swift skillz Jason moved out of the way.

Jason:How did you become so powerful!

Ed:Shut up and die!

N:Ed had so much rage it looked as if he was on fire.

Ed:I shall kill you now!

N:With the final move he did a powerful attack.

Ed:Power of the chicken king and queen!

N:With that a special wave came out of his sword to Jason's chest.

Jason:I will come back for my revenge!

N:With that Jason fell to the floor knocked out.

Ed:Its over with Jason and now its Freddie turn!

N:Where Scream and Reggie was they decided it was time to come in.

Scream:I take the hockey player while you take down Ed to sleep.

Reggie:Fine with me.

N:With that they went inside and quickly Reggie knocked out Ed and puted him to bed while Scream took Jason and the dead body away and to make sure no one would remember Reggie took the memory away from Ed to make it look this thing never happened.

N:After that incident, morning came and the group of D.P. awaken from when they fought Jason.

D.P.:Whats the matter with my head I feel like i been hit hard.

E.D.:We did remember we fought Jason.

H-Dog:Hell yeah he hitted damn hard.

J.W.:Fuck we didnt take down Jason!

E.D.:By the way I didnt take him down but I was close though.

P.D.:So who then took him down?

E.D.:I dont know.

P.D.:Me neither but lets go and find the Eds I feel they have something new.

N:And with that they left for a visit.

Hello and wazzup!this time i didnt left you guys hanging hehehe

the next chapter name will be"Just Visiting"


	24. Just Visiting

Hello! I like to thank the most reviewers of this story! there will be a list of how much reviews posted!top three that is :)

Seed Of Chucky:14!

Edboy:8!

AND(DRUMROLL!) 

Chris The Day Walker:4!

this is the list in order!who were signed in!

1st:Seed of chucky!

2nd:Edboy!

3rd:Chris The Day Walker!

i will send them a gift of words that only they know!they will know whats my upcoming story!and something else!

now we will start the anyomus awards!to top three!

1st:H-Dog 12 reviews!

2nd:Poor Leno(8 reviews known as seed of chucky!

3rd:wait there is no third! poor leno and eddy fans nemasis got tied up!

And now time to start with the story 

N:FLASHBACK!

FLASHBACK

N:After that incident, morning came and the group of D.P. awaken from when they fought Jason.

D.P.:Whats the matter with my head I feel like i been hit hard.

E.D.:We did remember we fought Jason.

H-Dog:Hell yeah he hitted damn hard.

J.W.:Fuck we didnt take down Jason!

E.D.:By the way I didnt take him down but I was close though.

P.D.:So who then took him down?

E.D.:I dont know.

P.D.:Me neither but lets go and find the Eds I feel they have something new.

N:And with that they left for a visit.

END FLASHBACK

N:After they got to the first house,Ed.

D.P.:Hello is anyone there?

E.D.:Its us.

H-Dog:Remember!

J.W.:We met in the musuem yesterday.

N:But they didnt know that Ed was looking for Sarah,her baby sister.

Ed:Baby sister!Where are you!

D.P.:Ed open up!

Ed:Wait up guys!

N:He then looked everywhere but couldnt find her so he decided to go down to them.

Ed:Im here guys!

D.P.:Hey wheres your little sister?

Ed:Oh no maybe she was kidnapped from the planet buttertoast and gravy!

D.P.:Or maybe

H-Dog:Shes with Jimmy.

N:So Ed went with them to go and see Jimmy.

Ed:Jimmy!

Jimmy:Is it you Sarah!

N:Quickly Jimmy came out looking for Sarah.

Jimmy:Where are you Sarah!

N:He quickly turned over to the boys.

Jimmy:What did you do to Sarah!

N:Jimmy then jumped up high and landed on Eds head but then smacked himself to the back of Eds head and fell to the ground.

N:Then quickly he got up and kicked Ed in the knee but in the attempt he hitted himself.

Jimmy:Ow!

N:He was starting to get angry and started to throw punches when D.P. poke his head then Jimmy fell.

D.P.:Listen squirt we dont wanna get in no problems we just wanna get your little sister.

Jimmy:You have her!

D.P.:No we dont!We do you even think we came here in the first place?

N:Then they started arguing until Ed saw Sarah's shoes.

Ed:Guys!I found Sarah's shoes!

N:They stopped fighting and decided to follow the trail.

Jimmy:Hey guys!

N:He then pointed next to the shoe was all of her clothes then a trail of blood(stop going crazy for her bra and panties you perverts!

N:They then saw a way leading to a sewer.

N:They climbed all the way down till they smell something ahead of them.

D.P.:Whats that awful smell?

Ed:Sarah's perfume she must of been kidnapped and they took her forward then a left turn and last a right turn.

N:Everyone stared him in complete amazement.

E.D.:He finally found a brain!

Ed:Gravy!

H-Dog:And we just lost it.

N:Everyone found the path until they came to a stop with a dead end but Ed didnt know and he pushed them hard that it knocked down the wall.

N:After they got up from there painful experience they found lots of bags and some name tags.

Ed:Guys look!

N:Ed found one bag that said in a name tag:Sarah,Plank(Wood can die too!)Johnny,Kevin,Nazz

N:Then they found a big bag which said"Reserved for the Eds ahhahahahahha."

Jimmy:Nooo!

N:They then heard a big rumbling caused to Jimmys scream.

EVERYBODY ACCEPT Ed AND Jimmy:Fuck!

N:The wall then started to throw rocks everywhere.

D.P.:Jimmy hurry up and lets go!

Jimmy:No!I will stay with Sarah till I die!

D.P.:Suit yourself!

N:Quickly they left and took the last glance of Jimmy before the entrance was blocked of view.

Ed:Jimmy!

D.P.:Forget about him lets go!

N:They quickly ran till they saw Jason coming.

Jason:WTF IS HAPPENING!

D.P.:Ed run quickly and defeat Freddy once and for all!We'll take care of Jason!

N:Quickly Ed ran up then ran as fast as he could to the the other eds the terrible news.

is it the end for D.P. gang?or is it the end for Jason?

I will make the next chapter depending on votes if they want Jason Or the D.P. gang to die!

the next chapter name will be"Terrible News" 


	25. terrible news

hello and wazzup!im back and i made a choice!you will see the scene in the end of the chapter.

time to start with the story!

N:Flashback!

FLASHBACK

N:The wall then started to throw rocks everywhere.

D.P.:Jimmy hurry up and lets go!

Jimmy:No!I will stay with Sarah till I die!

D.P.:Suit yourself!

N:Quickly they left and took the last glance of Jimmy before the entrance was blocked of view.

Ed:Jimmy!

D.P.:Forget about him lets go!

N:They quickly ran till they saw Jason coming.

Jason:WTF IS HAPPENING!

D.P.:Ed run quickly and defeat Freddy once and for all!We'll take care of Jason!

N:Quickly Ed ran up then ran as fast as he could to the the other eds the terrible news.

END FLASHBACK

N:Ed decides to goto Eddys house first.

Ed:Eddy come here fast!

Eddy:What do you want Lumpy!

N:Eddy came down to open the door and see the problem.

N:When Eddy opened the door he saw Ed was crying and he knew something bad happened.

Eddy:Ed what happened to you you look like a cry baby.

Ed:dp gang and everyone else accept dd died!

Eddy:What!How?

Ed:Jason killed them all!

Eddy:I dont feel sorry for none of them but did he even kill Nazz?

Ed:Her too.

Eddy:Nooooo!

N:Eddy then started to cry uncontrollably for Nazz.

Eddy:Lets(cry)tell(cry)DD.

N:They went to their friends house,DD.

Eddy and Ed:Double D!

N:DD quickly ran to the door and opened it.

DD:Whats the matter guys?

Eddy:Jason killed Nazz!

Ed:He killed D.P.,hisgang,and my little baby sister Sarah!

DD:Thank god it was only them because-

Ed:And he killed everyone else!

N:When DD heard the last sentence something inside DD sparked and he came up with so many rage for killing his other friends.

DD:Ed you go and get Reggie and take all of your weapons with you and come back here.

N:He then turned to Eddy.

DD:You Eddy you go and get CD where hes sleeping.

N:Then everybody left accept DD who stayed.

DD:This time its personal.

N:And with that he sat on the couch and waited.

Hello!its me!the next chapter name will be"its personal!"


	26. Its Personal

hello its me! i havent written for some time now but that because i dont write in weekends or friday(i hate fridays) and now to the story!

N:Flashback

FLASHBACK

Eddy:Jason killed Nazz!

Ed:He killed D.P.,hisgang,and my little baby sister Sarah!

DD:Thank god it was only them because-

Ed:And he killed everyone else!

N:When DD heard the last sentence something inside DD sparked and he came up with so many rage for killing his other friends.

DD:Ed you go and get Reggie and take all of your weapons with you and come back here.

N:He then turned to Eddy.

DD:You Eddy you go and get CD where hes sleeping.

N:Then everybody left accept DD who stayed.

DD:This time its personal.

N:And with that he sat on the couch and waited.

FLASHBACK ENDED

N:After waiting for a while DD started to get thirsty.

N:He decided he will go to get a drink.

DD:What the heck!

N:Out side of DD window was a mirror he used to have and reflecting it was reggie on his roof talking to another person.

DD:I wonder who that person could be?

N:DD went back to the couch to wait till Eddy and Ed came back.

Eddy:Well heres CD cept that hes asleep right now!

CD:Wuh?Who woke me up?

DD:CD we have an emergency here.

CD:Whats the problem?

DD:We need to kill Jason once and for all!

CD:Slow down there tiger we still cant hes too strong we still need to train.

DD:I know but i wanna kill him so badly.

CD:All of us do but we must wait and train.

DD:But you promise we will get them back?

CD:I cant say i promise but we can try.

DD:Then what are we waiting for lets go and train now!

N:And with that they went training to fight with Jason and kill him once and for all.

N:While they were training lets go back to D.P. and his gang fighting with Jason.

D.P.:Ready to die jason?

E.D.:Anyways if we dont kill you EENE will.

H-Dog:So.

J.W.:Do you feel lucky punk?

Jason:Just shut up and die!

N:Jason started charging at J.W. when he moved out of the way but was cut in the waist and fell to the ground.

N:H-Dog then got out his weapon and started to shoot his machine gun.

H-Dog:Die you son of a bitch!

N:Jason got out his sword but then dropped it when like twenty or forty bullets went through him.

N:After all of H-Dog ammo was wasted Jason fell to the ground but after a while he rose up and got his sword.

N:With one powerful throw he threw his sword at H-Dog back which killed him.

H-Dog and J.W.:Sorry D.P. for letting you down!

N:With that both of them died and E.D. started to cry and got out his sword and charged while D.P. just standed there just staring in thin air too scared and hurt to move.

E.D.:This is for killing my friends!

N:E.D. then started to fight with Jason and E.D. was actually winning over him.

E.D.:Take that and that!

N:E.D. started to cut of his fingers one arm and then puted his sword into his chest.

E.D.:Thats for killing my friends.

E.D.:D.P. its finished hes dead now.

N:D.P. then started to get out of paper and started to scribble something.

PAPER

I,Danny Patterson have to remember that I am friends with EENE and enemies with Jason and Freddy.

N:After he finished writing it Jason then started to rise up agian!(when will that bitch die!)

D.P.:Behind you E.D.!

E.D.:Wha-

N:But it was too late Jason already puted the sword through E.D. chest.

E.D.:I always liked being your friend D.P..

Jason:Put a sock in it bastard.

N:Jason then puted E.D. sword through into his heart which killed him.

Jason:Three down and one more togo!

N:Jason then picked up his sword that was through E.D. chest and left E.D. sword still in his heart.

D.P.:You killed my friends and now your going to kill me next that wont happen!

N:D.P. ran up to Jason then started to punch him and stuff but Jason just layed still.

Jason:Its time for you to die now!

N:Jason then lifted up his sword and put it through D.P. stomach.

D.P.:Why?

N:D.P. then fell to the ground and opened his eyes just to see Reggie put some liquids into Jason that made him fell and with that he fell down dead.

Reggie:Wow theres a big mess here but not anymore when i go and make them four alive agian.

N:Reggie then started to inject D.P. and his gang with some reviving liquid.

Reggie:They should be revived soon in three years but for now the liquid has to kick in.

N:Reggie then carried the bodies to a secret house underground.

The next chspter nhame will be "underground"


	27. Underground

yeah just very few chapters like five or six more so be prepared for the sequel!

N:Flashback

FLASHBACK

D.P.:You killed my friends and now your going to kill me next that wont happen!

N:D.P. ran up to Jason then started to punch him and stuff but Jason just layed still.

Jason:Its time for you to die now!

N:Jason then lifted up his sword and put it through D.P. stomach.

D.P.:Why?

N:D.P. then fell to the ground and opened his eyes just to see Reggie put some liquids into Jason that made him fell and with that he fell down dead.

Reggie:Wow theres a big mess here but not anymore when i go and make them four alive agian.

N:Reggie then started to inject D.P. and his gang with some reviving liquid.

Reggie:They should be revived soon in three years but for now the liquid has to kick in.

N:Reggie then carried the bodies to a secret house underground.

END FLASHBACK

N:Reggie then got there where the secret underground place is,under peachcreek itself.

Reggie:Damn the bodies weigh a whole lot!

Reggie(in mind talking to his master):Master I need help in carrying the bodies can you call this scream?

:yes just wait a bit i shall transport him.

Reggie:Thankyou master.

Reggie(back in reality):Damnit when is Scream coming?

N:Out of nowhere Scream falls down.

Scream:Damnit im hella mad he could atleast transported me nicely.

Reggie:Oh my master always do that its sorta like his hobby.

Scream:Well tell your master to stop doing that before I go karate on him.

N:Scream then lifted the bodies and helped him to carry the bodies all the way.

N:After a while they got back to the base of where they were.

Reggie:Master we are here now!

:Good,now put the prisoners in the basement where all the powers are and give D.P. to have ghost abilities.Give J.W. the power of being really fast.Give the power of H-Dog to have infinity bullets with any gun.Give E.D. the power to control any sword and have a spiritual sword which is very strong and is able to leave his body.

Reggie:Yes my lord.

N:They went and gave them the powers and locked up the place.

:Oh yes you Scream because of your helping i give you the power to have heat power.

Scream:Thankyou M.A.G you will not regret this!

MAG:Good now you may leave.

MAG:Reggie!

N:Reggie then came up running to him.

Reggie:What is it master?

MAG:I want you to fetch me this so called "CD" and I want him pronto.

Reggie:Yes sir.

N:Reggie then left to go and get CD.

hi!the next chapter name will be"CD's Missing!


	28. CD'S MISSING

just with the story!

N:Flashback

FLASHBACK

Reggie:Master we are here now!

:Good,now put the prisoners in the basement where all the powers are and give D.P. to have ghost abilities.Give J.W. the power of being really fast.Give the power of H-Dog to have infinity bullets with any gun.Give E.D. the power to control any sword and have a spiritual sword which is very strong and is able to leave his body.

Reggie:Yes my lord.

N:They went and gave them the powers and locked up the place.

:Oh yes you Scream because of your helping i give you the power to have heat power.

Scream:Thankyou M.A.G you will not regret this!

MAG:Good now you may leave.

MAG:Reggie!

N:Reggie then came up running to him.

Reggie:What is it master?

MAG:I want you to fetch me this so called "CD" and I want him pronto.

Reggie:Yes sir.

N:Reggie then left to go and get CD.

END FLASHBACK

N:So Reggie got there now and was waiting the timing while CD was talking to the Eds.

CD:So right now we will vote for who will be captain of training and another captain in fighting.Right now will be training.

DD:CD.

Eddy:Me.

Ed:Aliens from the comic book of gravy number 36.

N:Everyone just stared at him.

CD:Okay and I vote for DD.

CD:And the winner is-

Eddy:I knew it would be me!

CD:Nobody!

Eddy:What!

N:Eddy then saw and ripped up the paper in peices.

Eddy:Stupid paper.

DD:I think we should have a rock,paper, and scissors to see who will be captain.

Eddy:Just shut up Sockhead everyone knows who won.

N:Everybody then did the game and the winner was CD and the co-captain was DD.

CD:And now for the captain of fighting and this time it will be the number im guessing!

N:The number is 7.

Ed:Gravy!

DD:4!

Eddy:7!

CD:Eddy won!

N:Eddy then got up and pushed CD out of the way.

Eddy:Thankyou thankyou I am the best anyways.

N:Then everybody went to the kitchen but CD preferred to stay because he wasnt thirsty.

CD:I wonder if the Eds know that the world is going to end-

N:But then he never finished the sentence because Reggie in that moment came in and took away CD with him and then transported to underground.

CD:What the hell are you doing with me?

Reggie:You will be the master slave for now so you better shut up.

N:They quickly got there and he went through the door.

Reggie:Master im here with CD!

CD:Master?

Reggie:Shut up and dont talk unless you wanna die.

N:After that CD shuted up immediately.

MAG:I see you came with him very well put him in the dungeon for extermination.

Reggie:It would be my pleasure.

N:Reggie then started to chuckle with himself and sent CD flying through the wall of the dungeon.

Reggie:And dont try to leave the walls are made from the strongest mental metal.

N:And now back with the Eds.

DD:So CD want some chips while you wait?

DD:CD you there?

N:DD came in and drop the chips to the floor when he found out that CD was missing.

DD:Guys CD is missing!

Eddy:What?

Ed:The mashed potatoes took him away to the dungeon of world fifty six of galaxy gravy.

Eddy:What?

Ed:Oh yeah,gravy!

Eddy:Thats what I thought you said.

N:So the Eds went to the whole cul-de-sac but wasnt able to find them.

Eddy:Where are you CD?

DD:We need you now!

Ed:Buttertoast!

N:After a while they decided to give up the search and go back to the house to get a good night sleep on dream machine.

Eddy:Goodnight!

DD:Good dreams!

Ed:Potato!

N:They decided it was togoto sleep before they get freaked out of anymore Eds words.

Hey!Thye new chapter name will be"Sweet Dreams?"


	29. Sweet Dreams?

Thanks Seed Of Chucky for getting my back i really appreciate it so now i will begin the story but to the non-believers of my story(FMKGUEST AND Auronius)then fuck you shit ass writers who dont know how to write.AND ITS THE LAST CHAPTER!AFTER TOMMOROW IT WILL BE THE SEQUEL!

N:Flashback

FLASHBACK

DD:Guys CD is missing!

Eddy:What?

Ed:The mashed potatoes took him away to the dungeon of world fifty six of galaxy gravy.

Eddy:What?

Ed:Oh yeah,gravy!

Eddy:Thats what I thought you said.

N:So the Eds went to the whole cul-de-sac but wasnt able to find them.

Eddy:Where are you CD?

DD:We need you now!

Ed:Buttertoast!

N:After a while they decided to give up the search and go back to the house to get a good night sleep on dream machine.

Eddy:Goodnight!

DD:Good dreams!

Ed:Potato!

N:They decided it was togoto sleep before they get freaked out of anymore Eds words.

END FLASHBACK

N:While they were in their dreams Jason has rose once more and left for the eds house.

N:After he got there he slipped on the dream machine hat and decided to go on it.

Jason:The Eds wont know I got here hehehehehe.

N:He immediately went to sleep after that.

N:In the Eds dreams they were front of two houses,MAG and Reggie.

DD:I wonder who's houses are these?

N:Immediately they saw a sign come out of nowhere and said the right is Reggie and the left is MAG.

Eddy:How did that happened?

N:They forgot about it and decided to goto Reggie's house first.

N:Unfortunate for the Eds they didnt know that that house was Jason's house and Jason was waiting inside for them.

Ed:Im getting a weird feeling in my stomach guys!

DD:I think your scared.

Ed:Nope its gone now!

N:Everybody stared at Eds pants when they figured out that he peed in his pants.

DD:Not cool not cool!

Eddy:Would you just up of trying to be cool your driving me nuts here!

DD:Sorry.

N:As they went deeper and deeper they saw pictures of Jason bald as a kid.

DD:I wonder..

N:Then in the bottom of the picture said"Jason Voorhees".

DD:Oh no!Guys this is Jason's house!

Jason:So you finally figured it out!

N:Out of nowhere Jason fell and came up and was ready to slash Ed.

Jason:Any last words?

Ed:I just like to say-

Jason:Too late!.

N:Jason slashed at him but with mad skillz he dodged out of the way.

Ed:Ha!You fight like the evil chicken egg in comic 56 of universe chickens.

Jason:Okay.

N:Ed then did a slash with his sword and made Jason's mask come off.

Jason:AHHHH!

N:Jason then dissapeared in thin air.

Eddy:I wonder what that was about?

N:They all left and decided it was time to goto the other house.

DD:I hope this dont have anyother people.

N:Bad luck for DD because this was where Freddy lived.

DD:And what is this?

N:DD then read the whole thing and was surprised and shocked to figure out what he just read.

DD:Guys listen to this!

DD:IN THE 1980 WE HAVE FOUND FREDDY KIDNAPPING CHILDREN AND KILLING THEM.AFTER THEY STARTED TO FORM A MOB TO KILL FREDDY.THEY MADE FIRE TORCHES AND THREW IT INTO THE HOUSE WHICH COMPLETELY BURNED DOWN.BUT THEY HAVE EXPECTED THAT FREDDY HAS ANOTHER HOUSE BUT IN HIS HOUSE WAS WHERE HE KILLED OF WHERE THEY BURNED HIS HOUSE DOWN.AFTER THEY GOT THE BODY FROM THE HOUSE THAT BURNED DOWN THEY DECIDED TO BRING IT TO THE BASEMENT.BUT AFTER ONE WEEK THEY FOUND THE BODY GONE AND FOUND OUT SOMEONE STOLE THE BODY.THE RECENT ADDRESS OF THE HOUSE WAS 8503.

N:DD looked outside just to find the address was 8503.

DD:GUYS!

N:DD turned around looking very pale at his friends.

DD:This house is...FREDDYS HOUSE!

Eddy:What!

Sarah:Ed?

Ed:Babysister!

N:Ed turned around to see his babysister crying.

Sarah:Ed im so scared!

Ed:Dont worry your big brother is here to help you!

N:Ed went to give Sarah a big hug.

Sarah:Umm Ed?

Ed:Yes o lovable sister?

Sarah:Goto hell!

N:Sarah then started to turn into Freddy.

Freddy:Gotcha!

N:Freddy then pushed Ed out of the way into the wall.

DD:Never do that to my friends!MASTERMIND!

N:DD then did a blast at Freddy which really made him dissapear in thin air.

Eddy:That was just even weirder!

Eddy:Oh shit!

N:Out of nowhere a portal came in and sucked them into a arena.

Ed:What just happened guys?

DD:I dont know but something real bad.

Scream:I see that you came in very well its time for you to die!

Eddy:Whot the hell are you?

Scream:I am Scream the killers of all killers!

Eddy:It looks like you could hardly kill a fly.

Scream:Shut up shut up shut up! Time to die!

N:Scream then became a big Scream and fatter too.

Scream:Now your screwed!

N:Scream then jumped up and made a earthquake which it was coming toward the Eds.

DD:JUMP!

N:Everybody then jumped out of the way.

DD:Now its my turn! SUPER GLOVES!

N:DD'S gloves then became bigger and he landed a punch on Scream's face.It was going slow motion then Ed was still normal not effected in slow motion

Ed:SUPER EGG SWORD ATTACK!

N:Ed then slammed his sword into Screams stomach which sliced him in half.Then Ed was affected by the slow motion when Eddy was in fast motion.

Eddy:MILLIONARE TRILLIONARE!

N:Eddy then did a gigantic blast at Scream's chest which pretty must injured him.

Scream:I was suppose to win.

N:Scream head then fell backwards,chest fell and last the legs did fell.

The Eds:AHHH!

N:The Eds were affected from the three earthquakes of his body.

Eddy:Cant..get..up.

DD:Too..weak.

Ed:I..love chickens.

N:Now lets go back to CD.

CD:Let me out of here!

N:Reggie then came in.

Reggie:It's time for you to die!

N:Reggie then did timestop and killed CD fast and resumed time agian.

CD:How...did...you...do that?

N:CD then fell down to the floor dead.

Reggie:Master CD is exterminated

MAG:Very well lets destroy the Eds.

Reggie:Yes my lord.

N:They then started to be transported to where the Eds were.

N:And now to goto back to the Eds.

CD:Guys.Guys.Wake up!

Eddy:Granddad?

CD:No its me,CD.

Eddy:Guys wake up heres CD! Wait a minute are we still in dreams?

CD:Apparently yes but im not alive im dead your so called freind "Reggie" killed me.

N:DD then became straight awake all of a sudden.

DD:What!

CD:He killed me but he did this move that was time stop and then I knew it I was dead!

Ed:Gravy?

CD:Guys Reggie could be very dangerous so be careful with him.

DD:We wont forget that CD.

CD:I know you guys wont.

N:CD then got a message from god that his time was up.

CD:Guys I g2g so goodbye and remember and I'll see you guys in heaven!

All of the Eds:Goodbye! We wont forget you!

Ed:Gravy with toast!

N:CD then started to fade away all the way to heaven.

Eddy:For CD lets kill Reggie!

DD:Yeah!

Reggie:I dont think you will do that.

N:Everything then started to change to white till it became black and then saw stars and a blackhole started to appear.

Eddy:Whats happening!

DD:I dont know!

Ed:Buttertoast!

N:Everything then stopped changing and they realized they were in space.

Eddy:What is that?

N:In front of them was MAG and Reggie.

DD:It was that guy I saw in the roof of mine talking to him!

MAG:Yes now you should die!

N:Out of nowhere Freddy came and so did Jason.

Jason:Who the hell are you?

Freddy:Who the hell are you?

N:Freddy and Jason started to fight rough.

MAG:Time for me to go.

N:MAG then left Reggie there by locking the key where he and him came.

MAG:Before I go anywhere.

N:MAG then did a little blast but so powerful that sent Jason and Freddy flying into the Blackhole.

MAG:And goodbye Reggie.

N:MAG then left Reggie hanging.

Reggie:Traitor!

Eddy:Dont forget about us.

Reggie:Im sorry but I was taking orders from my master.

DD:That doesnt explain why you killed CD!

Reggie:Look im truly sorry for killing him but it was my job.

DD:I guess its too late for now!

N:DD then did with all his might a attack from CD Eddy Ed and with that Reggie got destroyed.

DD:BONDS OF ATTACK!

Reggie:NOOOOO!

N:Reggie then got destroyed and everyone woke up.

DD:Now that they are destroyed we could rest in peace.

Eddy:Yes but we should train because of Reggies "master" might be coming.

DD:You are right so we should be named"Earth Special Forces!".

Eddy:So lets get training now!

N:And with that they trained.

THE EDS


	30. Epilogue

Hello and this is the epilogue of what happens...

The eds trained but what happened to DP GANG?

they have been sleeping till the three years have came to awaken them and what happened to MAG?

MAG have been recruiting new people for his apprentices but luckily he found one and his name is...Ken

But i bet all of you are wondering what exactly happened to Freddy and Jason?

They have been transported to another universe and they decided to team up to kill the Eds once and for all but the true question is "How?"

And the N?

Well he got tired and decided it was time to be retired so there would be no more n or narrator just saying stuff like this

Eddy:What did you say

Eddy then turned around to see blablalbla

its like that really but then one more question all of you are saying what happened to the writer?

well lets say hes gonna rest for a while and start the sequel of this story but if you have anymore questions email me at or you could talk with me in aim to 3:50 all the way to 5:00


End file.
